1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a narrative entertainment or educational system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for using bio-response to control the sequence of events within a story, game or other work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors and bio-response mechanisms have been used to select entertainment content. Furthermore, certain forms of entertainment media, such as computer games (e.g., “The Oregon Trail”), permit the player to make choices which guide the outcome of events and controls the experienced narrative.
For example, in one conventional system, an entertainment device is programmed according to the response of a user to move the user toward a desired state and to return the user more often to that state of aesthetic experience. This system, however, does not provide the programmed capability to match user responses to narrative events, over varying periods of time, and make judgments as to the narrative direction which will be followed. Indeed, this conventional system does not aim to extrapolate from sensors linked to the user the narrative path that will maximize the effect intended by the narrative composer. In the invention described here, if the intention is to create a frightening story, then the program extrapolates from the current and historic bio-response the path through which the narrative is most likely to frighten the specific individual. Applicants point out, however, that an author of a narrative and program may not wish to maximize the effects at each choice point but may want to have “peaks and valleys” to create the greatest overall effect.
Another conventional system uses bio-response for selecting and providing music and other entertainment products to a user. The system assumes that the creator of the entertainment is unaware of the process of selection, and does not posit the connection of narrative with multiple cogent paths to a biofeedback device enabling distinct and varying narrative works.
While the description above is directed to entertainment examples, the above can also be applied to commercial narratives including, but not limited to, infomercials.